Innocent Sutra
by TheDayYouSaidGoodnight
Summary: So at the end of te Journey to the West, Sanzo loses the sutras and it lands in Togenkyo. He cannot eat or sleep from this happening. An 8year old girl sees it and tries to return not only the sutras but also the master's strength and true looks. DONE!
1. Losing Grip

**Innocent Sutra**

By: TheDayYouSaidGoodnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki! I don't own the sutras. I only own the plot in the piggy bank filled with imaginative stupidity in my head.

Summary: At the end of the Journey to the West, Sanzo loses the sutras. An eight-year old girl of Togenkyo finds it and wants to return it. Sanzo returns to Togenkyo and despairs at the loss of the sutras and doesn't eat or sleep. Will this girl find the monk who needs these scrolls?

Chapter 1:

Losing Grip

"That's the last of the demons in this world." a certain blonde monk smirked as his golden hair flew with the wind and shone under the setting sun.

"Yes, Sanzo, we must come back to the East." Hakkai's voice said, "At least." Gojyo, the red-haired kappa said. Then a strong easterly wind came across and blew Sanzo's sutras into the wind. It was seen but it disappeared.

"No! My sutras!" the monk yelled, "Sorry, we can't see it. We'll just have to find it." Goku said and they were teleported to their homes.

Togenkyo...

An eight-year old girl strutted to the gate of the monastery to find a queer, scroll-like drape on her shoulders blown by the wind. She takes it off.

"Wow! Where did this come from? Maybe someone else owns it but I should take it home first." the young, orphaned girl said. Just as she went inside, the owner of the sutras strutted into the monastery with a long face.

In the monastery...

"Master Sanzo, welcome. Why the long face?" asks a young monk trainee, "I lost the sutras!" he said, lighting up a cigarette.

"What?" all the monks yelled, as one of them fainted. "What do you think happened idiots?"

The house of the orphan girl...

The little girl named Ayu opened a candle in her room and tried to read the writing of the sutras but couldn't. She sighed and had a glance at the monastery from her window. She kept the sutras in a safe place and slept.

The next morning...

Ayu took a bath in the small bathroom and took her bath and wore a long blue kimono with buttons and a yellow belt. She slipped on her sandals and tied her long, back-length black hair and her brown eyes glittered in the sunlight. She took the sutras with her and slipped it in her robe. She took some pork buns to sell in the street. Her first stop: the monastery.

Monastery...

"Please buy my pork buns! Please buy my pork buns!" the girl yelled. A monk came out and said, "Come! Hurry! I need one of those!" he almost dropped the yen he carried. The young monk, who was the same age as Ayu, spoke:

"Hiroshi, what's the rush?" Ayu asked the young monk. "Ayu, Master Sanzo lost something very important to him and doesn't eat or sleep. He looks like living hell!" Hiroshi said, "Very well, here's a pork bun." Ayu said, Hiroshi gave her 5 yen and went off to the master's room.

Sanzo's room...

"Here, Master Sanzo, something for you to eat." Hiroshi said, going to the high monk sitting on his bed, looking too horrid for a mortal to see.

Sanzo threw the pork bun on Hiroshi's face. "You idiot! Did I tell you to buy a pork bun? Get out!" Hiroshi went away but Ayu heard it. '_Poor Master Sanzo.'_ she thought, _'Did he lose these scroll-things?' _she said, thinking of the sutras. She went off then sold the pork buns.

That night...

Ayu went to the monastery and asked for food. One of the monks gave her some and explained the angry shouts she heard that morning. They explained what he lost and what it looked like. Ayu knew soon that those scrolls were his. She felt sorry for him when she discovered what he looked like: his face was scarred and gaunt, his hair was white, white as snow, he was weak and wouldn't eat or sleep, he was as thin as a matchstick.

"I will return those sutras whatever happens!" Ayu said, "Master Shiroji, I found the master's sutras. I will return it to him even if he throws vases at my face!"

"Well, come back here tomorrow Ayu, and your pork buns are delicious." Master Shiroji, the one training the young monks smiled and went back inside.

Ayu went back to her home and took her bath and put on her night clothes. "I wonder what Master Sanzo looks like if he'll eat, sleep and I give back his sutras. I hope he will be a nice guy even if he's old but something's telling me he's young."

Was it boring? Did it suck?


	2. Handsome Rescue

Okay! Hi again people! I hope you liked the first chapter. There will be a bit of fluff okay, so mind it.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI (infinity x 100 times)! I only own the plot, Ayu, Hiroshi and Master Shiroji. They're all made-up names...

Chapter 2:

Get well

Ayu went to the monastery and knocked on the door. A young random monk that she knew, Master Shiroji, answered the door.

"So, you're here this early." the monk said, "Yes, right! I'm here." Ayu cheerfully said and smiled.

"Be careful, he has a bad temper fit today. You may stay here if you need to and if we might really, really need your help." he said and let her enter.

Inside the monastery...

"Hiroshi!" "Ayu!" the two children greeted each other, "Are you here to help Sanzo-sama?" "Yes. Right!" "Just in time, it's breakfast, please take it to his room. When I did it, he even threw the soup on my face, I'm lucky it was cold." "I can't believe that!" Ayu retorted. "I'll bring it anyway."

Ayu went to the room and knocked. No answer, so she knocked again. Then she went inside but was greeted by a gun pointed at her face.

"Get out of here!" a horrible-looking being said to her and screamed at her.

"I'm not going to!" Ayu said, "Are you Master Sanzo?" "Yes, who else!" he said. He didn't look like the Sanzo we know. His hair had all turned white as snow, his eyes like transparent orbs of glass, his skin as pale as death and as if life was drained from him and so was his strength and wrath.

"C'mon please!" "Idiot." he muttered underneath his breath, "I have what you lost!" she shouted as she threw the sutras to his feet.

"My sutras!" he screamed with great joy but not shown in his face, then he stopped and clutched his head. "Thank you, you may go now. I'm fine that I have seen them again."

"But you don't look okay..." Ayu said, cocking an eyebrow while rolling her eyes. "I'm okay now, scram!" "Look in the mirror!" Ayu flashed a small mirror on his face and he saw his horrid face.

"I want to see who you truly are and what you really look like." Ayu said, with a deep, sad face. "Alright. I want to see my incomparable looks again."

Ayu made a thumbs up with Hiroshi and Master Shiroji when she went out of the room and got a bowl of ramen (A/N: I like ramen, so who cares?).

Back...

"Master Sanzo, please eat the ramen, it's good for you. It will help you feel better." Ayu said innocently. "Fine, whatever!" he said angrily as he clutched chopsticks into his hand and ate the ramen in one pick up with the chopsticks.

"Do you want more?" "No, it's enough for the day." "Then go and clean yourself, take a bath, it's just a few hours after noon."

Later...

"I'm going out." the monk said, hitching his robe to get away. "You can't! You have to rest first. You have the sutras. All you need is to recover yourself." Hiroshi and Ayu agreed to Master Shiroji's statement.

"Alright." said the renegade priest and went under the covers of the bed at the left side of his room, one of the two beds in his quarters.

Hours later...

Ayu, Hiroshi and Master Shiroji waited for Master Sanzo to wake up. Ayu was trying to tie her hair into a ponytail, Hiroshi was eating a banana and Master Shiroji was dipping his feet in a basin of water. Then, our renegade monk stormed out of the room in 0.05 seconds.

"Good afternoon! How was your rest?" Hiroshi said, throwing the banana peel in a hole in the soil.

"Fine, just okay, nothing happened, only a few hours of solace. If you don't mind." Sanzo said, "Food, sleep/rest, check!" Ayu whispered to Hiroshi and Master Shiroji, "Only thing missing is exercise!" "How in the world!" Hiroshi's eyes bulged out, Master Shiroji bumped his head on the table while laughing.

"Master Sanzooooooooooooo?" Ayu yelled, "What?" "I'm going to break the vases if you don't catch me, ahahahahahaahahaha!" "Don't you dare!" then they chased each other around the monastery. Sure enough, Ayu broke a few unimportant vases and tore a few bits of paper. But after one hour is when Sanzo caught Ayu.

"You're so slow!" Ayu crossed her arms. "Idiot." he muttered and sneered.

For weeks, Ayu was taking care of the renegade priest, and it was tricky because he whacked his fan on her head then he had bad temper. Thanks to Hiroshi's and Master Shiroji's help, she didn't have to worry too much.

After a few weeks...

"Master Sanzo! Here's break..." Ayu yelled into the room, but it had 6 bowls of rice and food stacked one after another, "...fast."

"You can eat it, I'm full." said the corrupt monk and placed the stacked bowls in the sink. Ayu just ate it hesitantly and went off to threaten the master about breaking vases and stealing sutras. She noticed that his hair had turned to a creamy shade of yellow and a light amethyst on his eyes glowed. She pulled his hand off to the sunshine and he had to chase her and she still broke a few jars. The color of his skin wasn't as pale as death anymore, it turned a bit darker. He was fine and his strength plus the bonus of using his paper fan came again. That night, demons attacked the monastery.

"Let me go with you!" "No, it's too dangerous!" "I'll watch you!" "Fine!" they bickered as some demons stormed on the porch. Armed with gun and sutra, he attacked the youkai, one after another and had defeated them, which really tired him out so he bathed and rested and decided that the night's fine enough, he had to sleep. So did Ayu and Hiroshi. Master Shiroji would check all lights, candles and incense were off.

The next day...

Ayu woke up and found that Sanzo wasn't in his bed. Hmm...strange. I think it is very strange too. She found him eating in the dining room. His hair was messy like as if a thousand thorns tried to comb it (...weirrrd...) but anyway she ate in another place while hearing birds sing. Then after that, she strolled by the riverbank by the monastery and sat by the banks and dipped her feet into the ice cold water.

"Brrr!" she said as she took away her feet from the river's icy cold currents, "I will not go here during spring. Feh!" then she heard strange noises from trees and bushes. "Who's there!" she asked threateningly, "I got a stick! This isn't funny! I'm not afraid of you!" she said but she trembled in fear. Then out of nowhere, youkai surrounded her.

"Where are the sutras!" the leader asked, "I don't know!" she replied, obviously.

"You reside here but you don't know! Children think they're so innocent! Where are they! Tell us!" another demon said.

"No! I won't tell you where they are!" " Idiot! Then we'll have to beat you up!"

Poor Ayu was beaten up by youkai. She struggled to free from their grasp, but they manage to scar her and teach her a lesson. A long red gash on her arm was made. She was unconscious and the youkai laughed.

Meanwhile, Sanzo had been looking in every inch of the monastery where Ayu was.

"Where in this world is that silly girl? What could have gone to her stupid head?" he asked himself while scratching his head, while he went out to the back, by the riverbank where the youkai kept laughing sinisterly.

By the riverbank...

Ayu lay desperate in pain a few meters from the river. Then the youkai stopped laughing as they saw a human shadow by the river.

"Who are you? Who goes here? Haven't you seen the girl? She's a warning for you not to disturb us. Now give us the sutras!" the leader of the youkai said.

"In your dreams." was a three-syllable reply of a man and a gunshot blasted through the air and killed a youkai, "Coward! Show yourself!" then the mysterious person came out. It turned out to be Sanzo.

"Aaaah, it's you then! Give. Us. The. Sutras. Now." "No." then five gunshots blasted again and killed five. He kept on shooting them and when they were all dead, he rushed to see who was the girl. It was Ayu!

Sanzo looked at Ayu. There was a pool of blood where her left arm lay. It was one, long, red gash. He tore his sleeve and wrapped it on the wound. (Eh, we were taught First Aid in our Interest Group, so I apply it here too!) He carried poor Ayu back to the monastery and looked at her compassionately. Ayu opened her eyes gently and the last thing she remembered was that she was beaten up by youkai.

Ayu saw something that blinded her eye. Long, golden strands like thread, but more like locks. Violet orbs seemed to circle her dulled eyes. She knew that she was carried back to somewhere. It was like looking at the sun when she saw golden locks and fell asleep again.

In the monastery...

"Master Sanzo! What happened to her?" Hiroshi yelled, panicking, "She was attacked by youkai." he snapped, "What should we do?" Master Shiroji said, catching his breath as his heart beat 45 faster than normal.

"Leave it to me." Sanzo said, with a wink that means: 'I promise.'

Later...

Ayu woke up with a jolt. She saw that her arm had been bandaged with some traces of blood seeping through. Then she saw someone on another bed with the same golden hair, the same violet eyes and wearing a monk's robe.

"So, you're awake." a familiar voice sounded and she nodded, trying to remember whose voice was it.

"You were attacked by youkai by the river, and I saw you there and the youkai were laughing like idiots and when they were done I bandaged you off and carried you off here." the person said again, and pointed to his torn sleeve. _"Is he Master Sanzo?"_ she thought.

"Master Sanzo? Is that you?" she spoke, finally. "Who do you think I am?" then THWACK went the paper fan on Ayu's head. "Ouch! Thank you! Master! I've missed you so much!" then she hugged him so tightly.

"Enough please. I'm just glad you're alright." he said, "Is this really what you look like? You've changed a lot. Let's look in the mirror!"

The two went to a full length mirror and Sanzo stared at himself.

"I have changed a lot. Thanks to you." _"Wow, he's really young. I should ask him how old he is!" _Ayu thought. "Master Sanzo, how old are you?" "23." "Oh, ok! You know, you're really erm... how do I put it this way? You're really really handsome and cool and hot!" Ayu said, with a tinge of red on her face. Sanzo smirked and laughed a bit, "Are you really sure?" "Yeah!" Ayu said, once again. "Thanks. I really appreciate myself this way."

Hehehe. So sorry if I have to even put in what I learned in Interest Group. Just a laugh!


	3. Do not fall off Roofs!

Sorry guys for making you wait so long. The semestral break made me busy praying for the dead... This will be a bit too cute a chapter, sorry...waaah!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it...

Chapter 3:

Do not fall off Roofs!

That night...

"I'll make a kite then fly it, this night is wonderful and dinner is over. So many stars!" Ayu said, and took out some bamboo sticks and paper to make a kite.

After making her kite, the wind carried her kite gently then it became so strong then it blew the kite to the roof.

"Aww! This sucks! I'll get it myself with a ladder. I can do it on my own!" Ayu grunted as she went off to look for a ladder. When she found a ladder, she stopped by the dining room to drink some water, then:

"Ayu, where are you going with that ladder." Sanzo asked, Ayu hid the ladder and said: "Nothing!" "Whatever." he growled while folding the newspaper.

Ayu went to the porch and positioned the ladder so it would cling onto the roof. She climbed up the ladder on her own and caught the kite then she was too heavy for the ladder, she tried to hold on the roof but her hand almost slipped but she was lucky that she can hold onto the kite and the roof. Then she was slipping off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she gave a loud scream heard all over the monastery. Sanzo heard it first. The other monks who were sleeping dismissed it as a crazy woman on the street.

The renegade monk ran to the porch of the monastery to see a hanging Ayu on the roof, her feet trying to not fall. She didn't see Sanzo, due to intense panic. Sanzo went behind her and stretched out his arms, then Ayu fell directly and her eyes closed and her breathing so rapid.

"Am I dead yet?" she asked, eyes closed, "Open your eyes. Try to see where you are." a very known voice sounded on her ears.

She opened her eyes and saw the clear night sky with a full moon and saw Sanzo smiling at her and put her down.

"Sorry." she said, "It's okay. Why did you climb up the ladder without anyone watching you?"

"I want to get my kite and it's now ruined. I wish I should have asked help from you. Did I hurt your arms?"

"No." he smiled, "Thank you." "Do not fall off Roofs! Please?" "I promise. I will not fall off roofs anymore, I swear!" she smirked and smiled, "Good."

Deeper in the night...

"ACHOO! It's so cold, ACHOO!" Ayu sneezed 1 and was heard even from afar. "I know, it's nearing winter, get inside, it's warm in there unlike here. I'll go after you." he said. He looked up on the sky and so many stars encircled it, yes, the stars twinkled like Ayu's hair when it was shining in the moonlight. He went into the room and saw little Ayu snoring a bit. "Hehe." he laughed a bit and went to bed.

Very deep in the night, let's say, 11:45 p.m...

_Dream..._

_Ayu was on a cliff looking at the majestic rock formations that have evolved over the years. Then, a youkai stalked on her and pushed her off the cliff._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ayu screamed in her dream, then she was only hanging with her hand trying its best to hang off, then her hand was stepped on by the vicious youkai. She fell off the cliff and died in cold blood._

End dream...

Ayu woke up and was sweating from head to toe. She woke up Master Sanzo while saying: "Help!"

Sanzo woke up asking why and only wearing his black leather and jeans. He shook his messy hair and tied it into a little ponytail (imagine that! Hehe!).

"What the hell's your problem, Ayu, for the Santbushin's sake! It's the dead of the night!"

"I had a very bad dream, about a youkai throwing me off a cliff and I died on the foot of the cliff because I fell and I died defenseless and bloody." Ayu said, while crying. Sanzo felt sorry for Ayu, after all, she was an orphan like him. Sanzo let Ayu sit on his cross-legged lap and embraced her and told her to stop crying. He stroked her hair gently and let her embrace him.

Ayu, on the other hand, snuggled tightly against Sanzo's deep, strong chest and thought, _I want to be safe. Goodnight. _Then no more sobbing was heard from Ayu, she was asleep right on Sanzo's chest. She felt so secure in the arms of someone who felt like a big brother or a father. She even smiled in her sleep. Sanzo smiled a hint of a small smile.

"Goodnight, Ayu. Sleep well." he said, and put her back on her bed and kissed her forehead (waaa! I can't believe I wrote that!). He went back to sleep and kept his black leather on just in case.

In the morning...

Ayu woke up after a dreamless night, no dream to haunt her in the morning. She must have forgotten it, thanks to snuggling on her master.

She found her master in the dining room, drinking coffee in the morning.

"Master, may I call you father?" Sanzo was startled by the question that the cigarette in his mouth fell to the ground and he stepped on it. Sanzo thought about it for 4 minutes and finally answered:

"Whatever, as long as you don't abuse it. I might even want to adopt you." he said.

"Yay!" shouted Ayu to full blast, "Right before you call me dad, eat breakfast." "Yes, **dad**." Ayu said, "Little rat." then Ayu ate breakfast and told everyone in town about her adoption, and yes, she was adopted. Now she was not just Ayu, now she was Ayu Sanzo. And for all the long years that the father and his daughter stayed together, never did Ayu even see her "dad" even grow old.

THE END! FINE! OWARI!


End file.
